Electrical connectors are used in various types of electronic equipment such as telephone communication equipment and computers. One type of electrical connector is an RJ11 type plug and socket connector commonly used for telephone line connections at subscriber locations. The plug includes metal electrical contacts which engage metal electrical contacts in the socket.
It is desirable that the electrical contacts of the connectors be environmentally sealed or protected because they are susceptible to failure from corrosion caused by exposure to moisture, corrosives and other contaminants. This is typically accomplished by filling the connector with an environment sealant. The sealant typically comprises a hydrophobic dielectric gel or grease, in order to exclude or block moisture from the contacts. The use of such a sealant significantly increases the reliability of the contacts.
Unfortunately, environmentally sealing the electrical contacts increases the cost of the connectors. Gel filling typically requires a gel filling fixture because the commonly used gel sealants are fluid in the uncured state and difficult to contain properly within the connector. Such fixturing typically comprises a mold cavity specifically shaped for receiving the connector. The connector is placed into the mold cavity and filled with the uncured gel to cover the electrical contacts. The gel is cured and the connector is removed from the mold cavity.
Connectors filled with gels or greases can also become messy and difficult to handle when coupled to a corresponding connector. This is because the gel contained within the connector is displaced to the outside of the connector. Although some connectors include a resilient diaphragm that contains the displaced gel, this additional component increases the cost of the connector.